


Falling Asleep Drunk

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Mostly fluff though, a tiny bit of angst, but i solved it, cause i accidentally gave sara a drinking problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: “You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning” AU
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Falling Asleep Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but I started it like two years ago and I figured I should probably just finish it and post it, so here you go.

“Just make sure you don’t go and find Oliver. That man is bad news for you,” Amaya reprimanded Sara as she got pulled away by her girlfriend. Sara just waved her off, but as she turned back to the bar to finish her whiskey, the thought wouldn’t quite leave her mind. Two drinks later, Sara knew she had the courage to do what she never wanted to do sober. She was determined to get Oliver to give her a solid answer as to what exactly happened to him. Or to fuck him. Either worked for her, really.

//

Sara groaned, waking up feeling extremely uncomfortable. Her head was pounding and she just knew that the sunlight she could feel on her face would blind her, so she left her eyes closed as she sat up. She brought her hand up to her head, noting that no, she was not going to throw up, and that she was on the couch, so it was all good.

“You’re not going to throw up, are you?”

Sara’s eyes flew open at the strange voice and she jumped, falling off the couch.

“Shit.” Sara looked around and realized she wasn’t in her apartment. She definitely did not have such a fancy coffee table and she was almost certain she hadn’t gone home with the beautiful brunette with an English accent sitting at the kitchen counter.

“I repeat my question, are you going to throw up? Because I would really like to not have to clean up a stranger’s puke.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Sara waved off the stranger, then paused. “Wait, why are you just sitting there with a strange woman in your apartment? Shouldn’t you be freaking out?”

The other woman shrugged.

“Eh. I could take you down one-handed when you are sober, so forgive me for not being worried about dealing with you hungover.” Sara snorted and rested her head on her knees since the other woman was clearly not too worried about her presence in her apartment.

“I won’t argue with you about the hangover part, but normally I’m sure I could hold my own. I did have self-defense lessons as a kid. And I did taekwondo.” She stood up, finally feeling a bit more steady. “I should go, though, so thank you for not calling the cops at finding a strange woman in your apartment.” The brunette just raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like to test that out? Meet at the gym on 5th, tomorrow at 2pm. We’ll be able to see who truly is better then.” She smirked and opened the door for Sara. Sara just looked at her weirdly and walked out. She called an Uber on her way down, distracted by the woman.

//

“You’re home late,” Amaya called out, smirking as her roommate walked in. Sara just laughed as she sprawled out on the couch and watched Amaya get ready.

“You’ll never believe what I did.”

“Please don’t tell me.”

“Broke into someone’s apartment for the evening, apparently, and crashed on their couch.”

“That’s… not as bad as I thought it was going to be. How did you manage that?”

“I think her apartment was a couple floors above Oliver’s. Thank goodness I got mixed up.” Sara paused, “Gorgeous woman, too.”

“Yeah? Did you get her number?”

“Nope. Shit, I didn’t even get her name. She was so pretty though.” She pouted and then brightened as she remembered. “She did invite me to go spar with her tomorrow.”

“How did that even happen?”

“She claimed to be able to beat me up and I may have taken offense at that.”

“Except that she was totally right. You may be badass, but you can’t even beat me.”

“Totally beside the point. She challenged me and so I get to go spar with her. And then… I’m not sure. But I’ll get to see her again.”

“You could ask her out?”

“You know I don’t do that.”

“Yeah, but you could.” With that, Amaya grabbed her keys and left for work.

//

The next afternoon found Sara at the gym. She noted that it was simply called “The League”-  _ weird _ \- and then strode inside confidently and headed to dump her stuff in the locker room. Upon coming out, she found the woman at the punching bag in workout pants and a sports bra. Her brain stuttered to a stop as she was faced with the play of muscles on the woman’s back. And then she turned around and  _ dear god, those abs _ . Once she finally managed to get her brain back under control, she found the woman staring at her. Sara just smirked and made her way to the sparring ring. 

“Before we get started, can I have your name?” The other woman tilted her head in thought before answering.

“No.”

Sara huffed and got into the starting position. Both women hung back a little, watching the other, before the brunette struck. Sara dodged, barely missing the hit, and then struck out herself. The two kept going for a little, both getting in hits. The brunette kept speeding up her attacks until pretty quickly Sara found herself on her back with the other woman standing over her. She wasn’t even sure how. Something with her hooking Sara’s leg, but smoother. Sara glared as she got up.

“Again,” she said determinedly.

“Are you sure? Cause I was holding back. A lot.” The laughter she was clearly holding back only served to rile Sara up even more.

Sara’s only response was to get back in position, refusing to give the other woman the satisfaction of a retort. They continued this cycle for awhile, with Sara ending up on the floor every time by some twisty move the woman kept employing that was too fast for Sara to catch. After awhile, she knew she couldn’t continue any longer.

“Alright, fine, I give up.” The brunette looked pleased as she stepped back and started to unwrap her hands. “But please,oh god please, can you teach me how you do that? Cause that was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen and I need to learn.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Really? You’ll do it?”

“Same time next week.” Sara smiled and turned to grab her stuff and walk out. As she was leaving the gym, the woman’s voice reached her. “Nyssa.” Sara whirled around and saw the woman filling up her water bottle at the fountain. She grinned softly and replied.

“Sara. See you next week, Nyssa.”

//

Sara felt like she was floating as she entered her friend’s apartment and collapsed on the couch.

“Her name is Nyssa and she’s got muscles and she completely wiped the floor with me. I’m in love.”

Zari and Amaya looked up from where they were making out in the kitchen.

“Sara, you can’t just walk into someone’s apartment. There’s a thing called knocking,” Amaya admonished.

“Zari gave me a key, am I not supposed to use it?”

“That’s not important right now,” Zari interrupted, knowing that if she didn’t, the two would never stop. “What is, is why are you laying on my couch crying about a pretty girl?”

“Because she’s got a pretty name and is badass!” Sara cries as if it is obvious. Zari looks to Amaya for clarification.

“Sara fell asleep drunk on a stranger’s couch. Said stranger then basically challenged Sara to spar with her.”

“She said she could beat me up!” The two women simply raised their eyebrows. “Okay, she totally could, but whatever. The point is that I’m in love and so I will just die here.”

Laughing at the blonde’s dramatics, Zari walked over and poked her side, causing her to fall off the couch. “We need you alive, though. Nate and Ray are coming over, and I  _ can’t _ handle those two on my own.” Amaya glared at her girlfriend as Sara got up to grab a beer. “Besides, it’s really creepy to make out with your girlfriend while your dead friend is on the couch.”

“Zari!” Sara cracked up as Amaya lunged to murder her girlfriend.

//

After a long week at the precinct, Sara was ready for a night out. There had been simply too many idiots who thought that the rules didn’t apply to them- both in the precinct and out in the real world. As such, that Friday night found Sara in much the same way as the previous week- getting way too drunk with her friends.

Her thoughts kept going back to the badass woman she met the week before.  _ Nyssa _ . Not only was she gorgeous, but she could also take Sara down with little trouble and that turned her on more than she would like to admit. Even with Nate and Ray acting like the drunk idiots and singing loudly in the bar, she wasn’t half as involved as she normally was, to the point that even Mick noticed. And brought it up. Drunk Sara found that conversation incredibly weird and slightly embarrassing, so she got up and left. Considering where Sara’s thoughts had resided all night, it was no surprise that her feet took her in the same direction as the week before.

//

The next morning, Sara found herself waking up to the same view as the week before.

“Ah fuck,” she muttered, sitting up and looking around for her shoes.

“Is this going to be a weekly thing? Because I’d rather it not be.” Sara looked over and found the woman who had been occupying her thoughts all week eating breakfast in the kitchen.

“No,” she replied, sliding her shoes on and heading out. “I promise I’ll make an effort to avoid this next week. We still on for tomorrow?”

Nyssa gave a small nod before getting up and showing Sara out. “Maybe this time you’ll be able to get a hit or two in.” Sara opened her mouth to protest, but the door was shut in her face before she could.

//

The following week passed much the same as the previous week, except the harassment came from her friends about Nyssa instead of from her coworkers. She wandered away from them halfway through their Friday night shenanigans and did her best to drink away their teasing.

//

This time, Sara knew where she was before she even opened her eyes.

“I specifically latched the fire escape window before going to bed last night, so I would really like to know how you got in here.”

Sara sat up, pleased to find that she had less of a hangover than the previous weeks. “I do parkour with a couple of friends. That, and I’ve always had a need to be as extra as possible.”

“Hmm. Coffee?” Nyssa pushed a mug over to Sara, who was surprised to find it prepared to her liking.

“Thanks”

Nyssa sat in silence for a few minutes, letting Sara drink half the mug before speaking up. “It may not be my place to say this, but it seems as if you’ve got a bit of a drinking problem.”

Sara sighed and stared into her coffee, trying to find the words. “I know. It runs in the family, and I figure that as long as I’m not as bad as my dad, or my sister, I’m fine, right? And work is hard, and sometimes I don’t want to deal with my friends or thinking after a long week, so maybe I have a little too much, you know?” Nyssa studied her, then seemed to make a decision.

“Then go out with me.”

“What?” Sara stared back in shock.

“Go out to dinner with me next Friday. No alcohol, just you and me and relaxing. You can tell me all about parkour, and we can have fun, and you won’t drink too much. Just for one week.”

“Ok,” she nodded, touched that someone would care for her like that. Her friends would always badger her about her drinking but never did anything to prevent it, not like this. They enjoyed drinking too much to consider it.

Nyssa smiled a small smile. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” She walked Sara out, who leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Bye, Nyssa. Thank you.”

//

“Zari! Amara! I have a date! With Nyssa! I have a date with Nyssa!”

“Will you get out of our room, we are having  _ sex _ and I would like for you to  _ not _ be a part of it!”

//

Sara felt like she was walking on a cloud all week. Sure, she had a few bruises from sparring with Nyssa (but there’s been improvement- she managed to take Nyssa down once. And then proceeded to cheer so hard that Nyssa knocked her down from where she still was on the floor), but Nyssa cared. And was taking her out on a date on Friday. To Sara, that was worth the soreness from sparring.

Friday rolled around, and instead of getting ready to go to the bar with her friends, Sara was busy perfecting her makeup and hair. Her nerves were out in full force when she walked out to her friends.

“So? How do I look?”

Amaya reached out to fix a lock of Sara’s hair. Nick and Ray’s jaws dropped. Mick merely grunted and took a sip of his beer.

“So you’re not coming with us tonight?”

“Nope,” Zari replied, an excited grin on her face. “Sara’s got a date.”

“Yes, I do, and I’m about to be late. Have fun, and don’t burn the bar down.” With that, Sara grabbed her purse and left, Mick’s cry of  _ that was only one time _ chasing after her.

//

The night with Nyssa was amazing, and so was the morning after. For the fourth time, Sara was waking up in Nyssa’s apartment, but for the first time, it wasn’t on the couch, it wasn’t hungover, and it was with the welcoming kiss from the beautiful, badass brunette who gave her a second, and third, chance.


End file.
